Jürgen Tonkel
Jürgen Tonkel (born 23 August 1962 in Höhenrain, Bavaria) is a German actor. Biography Tonkel was born in Höhenrain. He began his acting at the age of 16. He regularly plays in theater plays, including award-winning productions such as Der verkaufte Großvater (The sold Grandfather) the Munich National Theatre (directed by Franz Xaver Kroetz) and (I hired a contract killer) (directed by Gil Mehmert) at the Metropolitan Theater in Munich. Since his debut in 1984, Jürgen Tonkel appeared in many prominent or secondary roles such as an overburdened father, killer, director, host, a drunkard or chief inspector in TV series such as Die Chefin (The Boss), K3-CID Hamburg, Tatort, Bella Block, in many TV series, as well as award-winning television movies such as Rose oder Ihr könnt euch niemals sicher sein (Rose or you Can Never be safe). In 2004 he played the minor role of Hitler's chaffeur Erich Kempka in Oliver Hirschbiegel's Downfall, a film about the last days of Hitler. Being a drummer in real life, he played the member of a teenage band in "Blam!" (1985). Jürgen Tonkel now lives in Munich. He has three daughters, including twins. Filmography *Wer's glaubt, wird selig (2012) .... Bestatter Möslang *Der ganz große Traum (2011) .... Dr. Jessen *Die Hummel (2010) .... Pit *Über den Tod hinaus (2009) .... Schuppeck *Meine Schwiegertochter ist ein Mann (2009) .... Christian Remminger *Das Haus meines Vaters (2009) .... Rolf *Outta Control! (2009) .... Thomas Rother *Die Drachen besiegen (2009) .... Pfarrer Johann Landinger *Süden und das Geheimnis der Königin (2008) .... Wolfi Sturm *Machen wir's auf Finnisch (2008) .... Carlo Schneider *Spiel mir das Lied und Du bist tot (2008) .... Pa Jerry-Lee-Larry St. John *Die Geschichte vom Brandner Kaspar (2008) .... Girgl *Räuber Kneißl (2008) .... Brandmaier *FunnyMovie (TV Series) (2008) .... Untoter *Alte Freunde (2007) .... Florian Bauer *Die Andere Hälfte des Glücks (2007) .... Bezirksleiter *Tango zu dritt (2007) .... Hans *K3 - Kripo Hamburg - Ein anderer Mann (2006) .... Paul Reisinger *Good Kill (2006) .... Frieder Storz *Wer früher stirbt, ist länger tot (2006) .... Alfred Dorstreiter *Rose (2005) .... Jürgen Weber *Grenzverkehr (2005) .... Herr Jäger *Der Staatsanwalt - Henkersmahlzeit (2005) .... Paul Höltgen *Sommersturm (2004) .... Hansi *Downfall (2004) .... SS-Sturmbannführer Erich Kempka *Die Verbrechen des Professor Capellari: Ein Toter kehrt zurück, (2004) .... Robert Köster *Unter Verdacht - Gipfelstürmer (2004) .... Peter Renz *Abgefahren (2004) .... Obermaier *The Tourist (2004) .... The Tourist *Talks (2003) .... *K3 - Kripo Hamburg (TV Series) (2003) .... Paul Reisinger *Zweikampf (2002) .... Wodatz *Fickende Fische (2002) .... Wolf *Der Tod ist kein Beweis (2002) .... Uhlenbrock *Der Bulle von Tölz - Malen mit Vincent (2002) .... *Traumfrau mit Verspätung (2001) .... Siggi Hartmann *Die Verbrechen des Professor Capellari: Zerbrechliche Beweise (2001) .... *Es muss Liebe sein (2001) .... Bodo Kaufmann *I Hired a Contract Killer (2001) .... Killer *Tatort - Von Bullen und Bären (2000) .... Gerlach *DoppelPack (2000) .... *Nicht mit uns (2000) .... Bankdirektor *Einmal leben (2000) .... Kellner *Brennendes Schweigen (2000) .... Kremers *Geier im Reisrand (2000) .... Konrad Heckmann *Die Hohe Kunst des Seitensprungs (1999) .... Albert *Menschenjagd (1999) .... *Tatort - Habgier (1999) .... Michael *Zum Sterben schön (1999) .... *Midsommar Stories (1999) .... Dr. Hofmann (segment "Sabotage") *Tatort - Gefallene Engel (1998) .... Klaus Aigner *Durch dick & dünn (1998) .... Sommer *Porträt eines Richters (1997) .... Schweiger *Unmögliche Hochzeit, Eine (1996) .... Hans *Tatort - Perfect Mind: Im Labyrinth (1996) .... Herbert Renz *Eine Mörderische Liebe (1995) .... Olaf Reger *Die Distel (1992) .... *Freispiel (1991) .... Paul *Sekt oder Selters (TV Series) (1990) .... *Das Einfache Glück (1990) .... Frank External links *Official website Category:Actors